Sarleen
|image = https://i.imgur.com/2UsHeom.png (Basic sketch) |names = Sarler |titles = Tusk Jawline Wyvern |species = Bird Wyvern |diff★☆ = ★★☆☆☆☆ |size = Small |habitats = Rocky Hills, Emerald Fields, Defiant Stronghold |relations = Beta Sarleen, Knarleen, Beta Knarleen |elements = |ailments = |move = Tusk Cut |weaknesses = |creator = Chaoarren}} Sarleen are Raptorial Bird Wyverns. Appearance The Sarleen are part of the Raptorial sub-group, and also part of a semi sub-group in of itself known as "Jawline Wyvern". They are told by their developed upper bodies that slant forward and a more heavier build to most other Raptorial Bird Wyverns. The trait that sets them apart from the other classes is their distinctive adaptions of developments of their jaws, hence the the group name of Jawline. Sarleen have a special feature of having body armor like that of Thyreophora dinosaurs. This armor plating consists of several metallic plates growing on potentially vulnerable parts of their body. Plating can be found in small patches on its shins and elbows, and on its hands and feet. More notable plates consisting of several pieces grow on its arms, upper legs and sides. The most protective layers of plating are found on its head and back, where they give off the appearance of a metallic frill. On the end of their tail is a club, significant in size. Sarleen head's are large in size, with thin eyes and mouth filled with teeth that are made for meat and for stones. The main part of Sarleen other than their armor is their tusks that grow in a pair by the sides of their jaws. Whatever isn't armoured on Sarleen is instead thin fur or thick scales. The colouration of the Sarleen's plating is a bronze colouration, with the fur having a greenish tint, the scales being an earthy brown, and the tusks being a mixture of brown and white. Behaviour Sarleen are carnivorous monsters, they prey upon monsters their size. They are naturally aggressive towards any that seem like potential prey or danger that looks easy to repel. Sarleen are able to be found on their own in places, and they will stay together in open spaces where there is bigger chances of danger. When a Beta Sarleen is in the area nearby, they follow it. Attacks *'Forward Jab': The Sarleen will rush forward a few steps and hit a hunter/monster with its tusks. *'Tail Swing': Sarleen will move backwards and swing its tail around with its body in a left or right movement. *'Earth Graze': It will dig its tusks into the earth and scrape cutout earth at hunters, causing Earthblight. *'Tusk Cut': The Sarleen will yell at a target, then run and do a curved slash with its tusks, the force of which almost causes it to fall down. Breaks *Armor Plates Broken Carves Low Rank High Rank G Rank Damage Effectiveness Physical Damage Effectiveness *Body(Plated) = (Cut): ★ (Impact): ★★ (Shot): ★★ *Body(Unarmoured) = (Cut): ★★★ (Impact): ★★★ (Shot): ★★★ *✖ = Zero effect or damage *★ = 1-30% effective damage *★★ = 30%-70% effective damage *★★★ = 70%-100% effective damage Element Effectiveness *Fire = ★ *Water = ★★ *Thunder = ★ *Ice = ★★★ *Dragon = ★ *Earth = ✖ *Wind = ★★ *Nature = ★★ *Aether = ★ Status Effectiveness *Poison = ★ *Sleep = ★★ *Paralysis = ★★★ *Blast = ★★★ *Stun = ★ *Blind = ★★ Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain Sarleen are low on the food chain in the Rocky Hills and the region, often requiring the assistance of their leader, the Beta Sarleen to fight off any bigger monsters. Sarleen will hunt and kill other small monsters like Aptonoth while in packs, and even endemic life if they find themselves alone. They have been known to swallow stones to gain the minerals inside to harden and grow their plates. Behaviour Towards Other Monsters When they are hungry, Sarleen prey upon small herbivores and sometimes large ones in packs. They will fight with members of other Raptorial Bird Wyvern packs to defend the territory from them. Tracks Sarleen doesn't leave any traceable tracks as they are small monsters. Specific Locale Interactions Despite them being small monsters, they have interactions in the Rocky Hills where they will scrape their tusks on a rock to sharpen them. Special Behaviours When their armor is broken, they become more agile and are likely to flee from hunters due to this. Interactions with other monsters Sarleen cannot directly engage Turf Wars as they are small monsters, but they can be brought into ones by a Beta Sarleen. Interactions with The Frenzy/Hyper State/Apex/Tempered None, Sarleen are small monsters. Ecology Taxonomy Sarleen are part of the Bird Wyvern classification. They are part of the typing of Raptorial and part of a sub-group known as Jawline. This species is led by the Beta Sarleen. Habitat Range The Sarleen have been seen naturally in the Rocky Hills and Emerald Fields, where they favour the rock laden sections of the locales. They have also been lured to the Defiant Stronghold by the Dragonsphire Of Elements. Ecological Niche Sarleen are predators in the low level food chain. They prey upon monsters that are relative to their size, such as Kelbi, Mosswine and Graseki. In a pack, they are capable of bringing down prey several times their size in the cases of Aptonoth and young Larinoth. Sarleen regularly, in addition to meat, eat rock and ores. Research has discovered the reasoning behind this diet; for growth of a metallic plating over their bodies and to harden their bones. Sarleen face off against other Raptorial Bird Wyvern packs, most commonly of the Scofisl species. These species cannot damage their plating easily, but Sarleen are vulnerable to the paralysing sting of their tails, leaving them evenly matched. Due to being small monsters, most of the monsters not herbivorous and small are a huge threat to them. If around each other, Sarleen will group together when a significantly large monster approaches them to make them look bigger. If able to, they can try to attack all at once to attempt to drive them off. In dire situations, they can cry out for their leader, the Beta Sarleen to help them. Biological Adaptations Sarleen are known to possess a biological metal plating developed from minerals ingested by the monsters that grows over their bodies. This plating, even in juveniles, is comparable to that of iron or steel, which no small strike can damage. Sarleen are part of the Raptorial Bird Wyvern sub-group known as Jawline Wyverns. They are group of Raptorials that have highly developed jaws that feature protrusions of certain parts. In the Sarleen's case, the protrusions are two tusks that grow from the top sides of their mouths. These tusks are rigid with a hard exterior and are sharpened regularly by the Sarleen on rocks. In addition to its main adaptions, the Sarleen have a body-build not unlike a Brute Wyvern's, with a sturdy stance and muscle structure meant to withstand its plating and take more damage than a monster like it would usually be capable of. Their secondary weapon is a tail club made out of the same materials that make up the plated armor. The tail is used mainly for warning off potential threats and as a backup should they be attacked from the rear and if the tusks are not effective. Ecological Behaviour Sarleen are aggressive towards anything that looks like a threat that they believe they can fight. Otherwise, they leave them be. Being the natural small monster predator of the Rocky Hills means it is rare for a small monster to attempt to attack a Sarleen. In a passive environment, the Sarleen will tend to their needs. They look for and find rocks that are edible to ingest minerals for their armored plates and ones with rounded surfaces to sharpen their tusks on. If wounded, they remove themselves from the open and hide in shelters such as caves until they are ready to return back into the hunting grounds. It's also during these times that Sarleen display casual interactions with other Sarleen. Like many of its kind, Sarleen will operate in packs. The grouping acts as an important defence and offensive. In groups, they are less likely to be preyed upon by lesser predators and in a pack they are able to bring down larger monsters. Against dangerous odds, a Sarleen can call upon the assistance of their biggest individual, the Beta Sarleen. Alongside a Beta Sarleen, a Sarleen pack is able to hold off against the mid tier monsters of the Rocky Hills and Emerald Fields. However, against the top predators of those areas, Sarleen, Beta or not, have no choice but to flee or face certain death. In certain circumstances, more matured Sarleen can hunt and be alone by themselves for extended periods of time. Similarly to the other monsters in the Rocky Hills, the breeding season is an important and dangerous time for Sarleen. The tusks of Sarleen are not just for fighting and carving, they also serve for male Sarleen's as sexual appeal for females. The ones with the biggest and least damaged tusks are the ones who get the chance to mate. During these mating seasons, the Sarleen will often fight each other for a mates affection if the tusk appeal isn't enough, commonly leading to considerable injuries and sometimes even deaths. This season is also the time when a Sarleen will become a Beta Sarleen. The biggest male with higher than usual need for mates will fight with others to attempt to breed with several females. With them, they don't really care about mating habits and can even preform acts bizarre to other Sarleen. When this male is at the height of its power and the other Sarleen are afraid of its acts, they either immediately take command of the whole pack right then, or attempt their final "trial", defeat the current Beta Sarleen. A fight between the current commanding Beta Sarleen and the challenging male has an almost "law" to it. No other Sarleens are permitted to interrupt or enter the fight, or they will be either dragged away by the pack or the challenger or the Beta quickly pause the battle to kill them. No restrictions exists for either one for what tactics they can use, vicious attacks or evasive manoeuvres are normal here. And, in a manner also linked to other Jawline Wyverns, the battle always ends with either the Beta or the challenger becoming unable to fight anymore from injuries, in many cases with both tusks broken. Then, the loser is killed. A commanding Beta Sarleen succeeding keeps its status of ruling the pack, and either kills the challenging male by itself, or if it isn't worthy the Beta calls in its pack to finish it off. A challenging male winning the battle will display its new dominance by using its tusks to behead the defeated Beta, immediately making it the new Beta Sarleen, which it will in one to two months fully grow into. Category:Monster Creation Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Small Monster Category:2 Star Level Monster Category:Earth Element Monster Category:Earthblight Monster Category:Chaoarren